The present invention relates generally to the field of window alarm systems, and more particularly is directed to an improvement in jalousie type windows whereby an integral burglar detection device is incorporated.
Jalousie type windows are especially popular in tropical countries because the lower design facilitates easy adjustment to permit entry of the maximum amount of fresh air by exposing substantially the entire window opening in a controlled manner. However, in areas where crime is a fact of life, jalousies create security problems because of the nature of their construction. Accordingly, such windows are frequently combined with iron grills, burglar alarms, or both, in attempts to protect the house and its contents from unauthorized intruders.
The prior art includes numerous window designs which are specially adapted to trigger alarms when tampered with, but few are suitable for use with jalousie type windows. Of the known prior art window and alarm combination designs, applicant knows of no alarm system that can protect the premises both when the blades are open and when they are closed. One intrusion detector apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,988, issued to Walter, which patent contains a description of the prior art and which is incorporated herein by reference.